eliminateprofandomcom-20200213-history
Infiltrator
Description Widely considered one of the best armors in the game (alongside Sniper, Albatross and Infantry/Assault) due to it's speed advantage and high targeting stat only behind the Sniper. The Infiltrator is highly popular due to its early availability and is commonly used by the more experienced and skilled players. It boasts the highest speed (without mods) of any armor in the game at the trade off of also having the lowest shielding stat in the game with the Sniper, Airborne, Standard and Albatross armors. However, the boost in damage output provided by its high targeting stat allows for quicker kills (or shield bashes/getting the Beserker Shield first), getting you a Health Recharge powerup earlier to make up for the shielding. Even if not, the speed allows for you to bolt to one much easier. The armor itself is quite compact in size with a rather small head, which coupled with it's speed, makes it a formidable target to hit. Players that use weapons for close combat such as the Hurricane or Plasma Cannon/Dual Cannon are recommended to use this armor to reach a target faster and thereby increasing the damage dealt. The Menacer and Infiltrator is a debatable option in that you are able to whirl around your opponents while spamming them with fire, but you are also very weak and will not survive against your own orbs if you run into them. This also applies to the Antimatter Jet/Devestator as you can run faster than the globules fired and end up hurting yourself instead. Despite all of this, armors do not have recommended weapons but rather weapons have recommended armor combinations, and as such, weapon choices come down to the user's taste/skill although the Gravity Hook is always strongly recommended as a secondary weapon for the additional mobility (in water and to reach high places without a lift or Jetpack). A Sprinter mod is often used with the Infiltrator in higher level play to compensate for it's lower shielding against the stronger line of Pro weapons. Evading becomes much easier to do and in turn escaping, increasing chances of survival. However, grabbing the acceleration powerup can make the armor too fast for some players so it is recommended you practice controlling it. The Anti-grav Sprinter mod is even more insane with it's higher speed boost and will take some getting used to (not to mention the jump addition). Strategy/Tips *In any situation considering it's low shielding stat, always try to have a health recharge. *Use the speed boost over other armors to your advantage as you are able to outrun others. This means you will have an easier time shield bashing or just chasing after them if they run away. *If you don't have a speed increasing mod on, grabbing the Acceleration can be very advantageous by making you much faster and harder to hit. *Getting a shielding mod from co-op can compensate its lowered shielding, while still being fast. *Despite the mobility of the Infiltrator, a Gravity Hook is still recommended for use in water (Aquatics are average) and to reach places without the add of a Jetpack or Lift. Stats Total Cost of 12,574c. Polls Do you believe speed is the most important upgrade? Yes No Best gun with Infiltrator armor? Mag-Rail Ripper Plasma Cannon Dual Cannon Hurricane Menacer Category:Armor